Sullivan's True Love
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My own version of The Secret of NIMH that revolves around Jenner's henchman Sullivan.


In the rose bush in the middle of the night, there came a couple of rats stealing the electricity from Farmer Fitzgibbons house and are also using it for human technology. Once they succeeded in turning on the lights, they became very beautiful. As they leave to their homes, we see Sullivan, a grey rat wearing a brown tunic with a black belt, who is working for the power hungry rat named Jenner and is now walking with the other rats, talking about Jenner.

"We think he's up to something, but we're not so sure yet", said rat #1.

"I think it only depends whether we find out about this or not", said rat #2.

"You guys, don't worry", said Sullivan, "I think I'll try and talk to Jenner about this. There has to be a reason why he's planning something."

"Good luck doing that, Sullivan", said rat #1.

After the other rats leave, Sullivan walks home until suddenly, he accidently bumps into someone and falls on the ground. When he got up, he sees a beautiful sight with beautiful clothing around her and a lovely body. Sullivan has saw a beautiful rat with a pretty face, beautiful raven hair and eyes as lovely as a jewel. Her name is Angelina and when Sullivan looks at her, he becomes very nervous.

"Are you alright, Sullivan?", asked Angelina.

"Yeah, um...", said Sullivan, but is still too nervous to speak.

"What's the matter?", asked Angelina.

"I don't know", said Sullivan, "It's just... I get nervous around girls."

"That's alright, Sullivan", said Angelina, "Oh, and I heard that there's an actual meeting with Jenner tomorrow. Will you be there?"

"Yeah, I think so", said Sullivan, "What you going to do, Angelina?"

"I'll just be looking out for Farmer Fitzgibbons's cat Dragon to make sure he doesn't see me", said Angelina.

"Are you sure you'll be ok, Angelina?", asked Sullivan.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright", said Angelina and starts to head home, but Sullivan said "Wait" and she turns around.

"After the meeting and when you get back, can I come over to your place and see you so I can tell something?", asked Sullivan.

"Yes", said Angelina, "I'll be so glad if you came."

Then, she heads off a few miles from Sullivan as he also starts to head home as well. Later that night, Sullivan looks at the night sky, thinking about the way he met Angelina. He felt it was embarrising of him to get nervous around her and needs to spend some time with her after the meeting. So, he went to his bed and before he closes his eyes he thought to himself.

"_What if I screw up when I see her again?_", thought Sullivan when he asked that important question, but then he realizes that he has to tell her something that he should have done a long time ago since she escaped along with him and the other rats from the scientists before the death of Jonathan Brisby, Mrs. Brisby's husband.

The next day, the meeting had started a few minutes ago and it's about their attempts to fight back against the humans before the doors open and it turns out to be Justin and Mr. Ages and along with them is Mrs. Brisby. They then tell the whole court that she went to see the Great Owl who is now told to move Mrs. Brisby's house to the lee of the stone. Later, Sullivan and Jenner is then shown seeing Mrs. Brisby and Nicodemus, the leader of the rats walking past beside them unnoticed.

"I don't get it, Jenner", said Sullivan, "Why are we watching them?"

"For one reason, Sullivan", said Jenner, "What if someone is to die and there will be no one to stop us?"

"What do you mean?", asked Sullivan.

"With Nicodemus out of the way, what's to stop us from taking over?", asked Jenner.

"Jenner, you can't kill Nicodemus!", said Sullivan.

"Looks like they've taken the animal out of you", said Jenner.

"What if we're discovered?", asked Sullivan.

"No one will find out as long as we don't tell anyone", said Jenner.

"No!", said Sullivan, "I will not be a part of this any longer."

"Listen", said Jenner, "The Brisby house is a large cement block. In the moving, what if it should fall?"

Sullivan looks down and then spoke.

"An accident?", asked Sullivan.

"Of course", said Jenner, "Once we cut the lines, the weight of it will crush his bones!"

"It's too risky", said Sullivan.

"Once we do that, they will abandon the plan. We can stay here as long as we like", said Jenner.

"What about Justin?", asked Sullivan.

"Leave him to me", said Jenner and chuckles very evilly.

Later, when Sullivan gets to Angelina's house to see her sleeping very peacefully on her couch made of tin can. He taps her in the shoulder in order for her to wake. She does and then sees Sullivan very happily which results in a hug.

"Sorry I'm late", said Sullivan.

"That's alright", said Angelina, "So, have you brought news from the meeting?"

"Yes", said Sullivan, "There's a mouse named Mrs. Brisby who is the wife of Jonathan Brisby who helped us escape from the scientists of NIMH. She wants all of us to move her home to the lee of the stone. After that, I went with Jenner to talk to him about something."

"What did you two talk about?", asked Angelina.

"Me and Jenner are... going to kill Nicodemus", explained Sullivan.

Angelina gasps in horror.

"No", said Angelina, "He's done nothing wrong."

"I know, but I tried not to join him to kill him", said Sullivan, "But whether I have a choice or not, I won't do it."

"I want to come with you so I can stop him", said Angelina.

"No", said Sullivan, "If he sees you helping me, he'll hurt you as well."

"There must be something you can do", said Angelina.

"There is", said Sullivan, "I can kill Jenner sooner than you think, but there's something I have to do first."

"What is it?", asked Angelina.

"I have to make a sacrifice", said Sullivan.

"No, Sullivan", said Angelina, "You can't. What if I never see you again?"

"You and I will meet each other again soon", said Sullivan, "I will always be there in your heart. Before I leave tonight, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?", asked Angelina.

"I'm... in love with you", said Sullivan and leans on Angelina which results in kissing her in the lips.

"Be careful out there and promise me you'll come back", said Angelina.

"I promise", said Sullivan and leaves her house, heading to find Jenner and hope to put a plan to stop all of this.

A few hours went by and Angelina waited inside her house, looking out at her window and we dissolve into Sullivan with Jenner outside of the rose bush, preparing to set their plan to kill Nicodemus. As the rats begin to move their Brisby home using the mechanics and ropes, Jenner and Sullivan hide behind a rock and they see Nicodemus standing on the top of the other rock, watching the house move.

"This is it, Sullivan", said Jenner, "This is just the right place to kill him."

"Please, Jenner, I'm begging you", said Sullivan.

"Once the house reaches it's exact spot, we'll cut the lines", said Jenner as he takes out his sword.

When the house reaches it's exact spot, Jenner cuts the lines while Sullivan refuses and as it hits Nicodemus, Angelina wakes up, gasping in horror, thinks that Sullivan might be hurt. So, she gets out of her house and out of the rosebush to the lee of the stone to find the other rats have carried the unconscious Mrs. Brisby after she used the powers of the amulet she was given from Nicodemus. Then, she goes to the destruction of the their plan and finds the dead corpse of Nicodemus.

"Oh, no", said Angelina and lifts down her head. Then she thought, "_But where's Sullivan_?"

She runs to find the other rats have gone and finds the dead corpse of Jenner, but turns around to see the dead corpse of Sullivan, who sacrificed his life to save Justin from being attacked by Jenner. She goes to him and starts to cry in her sorrowful tears.

"No, Sullivan", said Angelina, "You can't leave me. I... I love you... I love you."

She cries even harder than before until two minutes later, she carries his dead body by his fat belly and lays him down his head to a rock. Then, she kisses him in the lips.

As she bends down on her knees and starts to cry again, a little ray of light shines on Sullivan and for some reason, it starts to heal him. Then, Sullivan wakes up from his revival and sees Angelina still crying. He goes to her and puts his hand on her hair.

"What are you crying about?", asked Sullivan.

Angelina turns around and sees Sullivan, now back and alive all because of the power of their love for one another. She becomes happy and they hug each other.

Two days have passed and everyone was happy to see Sullivan alive again and is surprised to see that he is now living with Angelina in her house. Once there, he and Angelina kissed each other, now living in their happy lives with each other

**The End**


End file.
